The Story of Barry Grey
by BarryGrey
Summary: This story begins with the plane crash, it has a prequel The Other Grey and both stories will be updated somewhat regularly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy just Barry

AN: This story is one I was originally going to post but I decided to post three chapters of the prequel The Other Grey.

CH 1

Barry is reading a book that he brought to keep him from becoming bored on the plane ride to Boise. Arizona is next to him listening to music in her own world, the plane jumps a little from the turbulence causing Barry to put his book away _'I hate flying'_ he thinks nervously twisting his hands.

The plane hits another pocket of turbulence now everyone on the plane looks nervous, Barry feels a hand around his wrist gripping it tightly and he looks at Arizona who looks scared. He gently pulls her hand from his wrist and places it in his hand and squeezes it she looks at him calmed slightly. Then the plane starts to shake and make noise that doesn't sound right, he hears the screams of his coworkers and the tearing of metal before he passes out.

Barry wakes up to searing pain in his leg, as his eyes open he sees trees and smoke billowing into the sky. He stares up at the trees and loses track of time, he feels something touch his leg causing him to close his eyes and scream out in pain. Barry can feel hands on his face he hears a voice "Barry! Barry can you hear me!?" Barry opens his eyes to see Arizona leaning over him with leaves in her hair and a had laceration. "Ari-" he starts to say before he passes out.

Arizona looks down at Barry after he passes out _'Shit'_ she thinks terrified _'I need to look at his leg'_ Arizona looks at the cuts on his face but none look too severe so she gingerly turns her body being careful of her ribs and looks at his leg, just above his knee there is a tear in his scrub pants so she gently tears it open even more to get a look at the wound _'Damn it you can see the bone'_ she glances back up to Barry's face sadly before turning her head back to his leg 'I need to wrap it' as she looks around for the bags each doctor packed. _'There!' she thinks_ when she sees the bags strewn across the ground just before the tree line in the clearing she gets up and almost runs over to the bags before the pain in her ribs make her slow down. She grabs the closest bag and opens it and grabs the first piece of cloth she's able to use for a bandage, and heads back to Barry's prone form and wraps the shirt around his thigh. Arizona hears the leaves crunching under something big _'please don't be a bear'_ Arizona thinks terrified she turns around and sees Cristina stumbling over to her and Barry. "Arizona! Who is tha- Barry!" Cristina nearly yells out looking relieved and worried at the same time "Meredith went looking for him and Derek" she tells Arizona still looking at Barry "Why isn't he moving?" she finally looks at Arizona concerned "He passed out from the pain" replies Arizona making sure the makeshift bandage is still tight.

"Is he going to be able to move?" Cristina asks looking around at the scattered parts of the plane, Arizona looks up at her "Its not likely his leg wound" she stops and looks down at Barry's leg before looking back to Cristina "you can see the bone" Cristina looks sad "Lexie isn't in good shape either" she informs Arizona "She's pinned underneath part of the plane and if we move it she most likely die in even more pain" she continues still clutching her arm to her body.

Barry groans causing both women to look down at him "Barry can you hear me?" asks Arizona, his eyes open "where are we?" he asks in a pain filled voice eyes focusing on Arizona before noticing Cristina "Cristina?" he asks surprised not remembering her from before he passed out causing her to say "Hey there male Meredith" Barry rolls his eyes before looking back to Arizona "Where are my sisters?" he asks them eyes darting between Arizona and Cristina "Meredith only has a leg injury" Cristina says briefly eyeing the bags near the trees came from "What bout Lexie?" he looks at Cristina only this time Cristina looks back towards him "It doesn't look good Barry" Barry gets a pained but determined look on his face and looks at both women "Take me to her" Arizona looks at him worried "Your leg isn't that good for you to walk on" she informs him he looks at her "Can you help me walk?" Arizona sighs and looks towards Cristina who nods at her "Okay" she says even though she doesn't like the idea she knows he needs to see his little sisters.

Barry with the help of Arizona and Cristina stands up with tears streaming down his face as he places weight on is injured leg "Lets go" he says and they start heading for the second pillar of smoke behind the trees. By the time they reach the next clearing Barry's leg started to bleed through the makeshift bandage. Mark turns and looks at the group of three and shakes his head with tears in his eyes causing Barry to shrug Arizona and Cristina off "LEXIE! LEXIE! No no no" he screams as he stumbles forwards and cries into the forest floor calling out for his baby sister. Arizona and Cristina look at the man who is part of their mix matched family and cry for the loss of their friend.

Meredith limps back into the clearing and sees her older brother crying on the ground with Arizona and Cristina standing over him crying while Mark is half sitting and lying down next to the upper body of her little sister crying. Meredith just collapses sobbing and crying out for Lexie "No no no Lexie! come back! come back!" she cries out screaming, after crying for awhile

Meredith crawls over to her to her brother's body "Barry?" she says shaking him when he doesn't respond or move she cries out "Barry!" drawing Arizona and Cristina's attention they both drop down to there knees Arizona looks for a pulse and finds a strong one "He passed out again" she says relieved he wasn't dead, Meredith cries in relief and hugs Barry to herself "Thank god" she cries out.

Meredith gently pulls away from Barry and looks at Cristina and Arizona "please keep an eye on him" she pleads with them "I need to find Derek" Arizona nods while Cristina shakes her head "I'm coming with you" Meredith nods and the both head away from the others in search of Derek. Arizona watches them leave and disappear into the trees once she can no longer see them she sits down next to Barry's head and places his head on her lap she looks down at the man she and her wife call family and hopes that they all make it home in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Grey's Anatomy just Barry

* * *

Arizona feels Barry start to stir and looks down at him just as his eyes blink open "She's really gone isn't she?" he asks her sadly Arizona sighs "Yeah Barr she's gone" Barry sits up with Arizona's help and looks around seeing only Arizona, himself and Mark who is staring off into space.

"Where's Meredith and Cristina?" he looks at her confused, she glances at him "Off to find Derek" he just nods "Do you think we'll be found?" the normally confident man asks while staring at his leg knowing that the longer he waits the more the chances of his leg getting infected get higher. Arizona starts to say something then pauses "I do believe that we'll be found." she says confidently, both doctors turn their heads when they hear rustling coming from the tree line Barry shifts his body carefully so that Arizona is partially hidden behind him.

Barry hears some cursing and stumbling and watches as his sister, Cristina and Derek stumble out of the woods. Derek is holding his bloody wrist in front of him as the three make their way over to Arizona and Barry. Meredith notices Barry awake and watching her with worried eyes as he sees her leg. Meredith feels the need to reassure him that she's okay "Barr I'm fine your worse than me." causing Barry to shake his head "I'm glad you're okay Mer. You good Shepherd?" he asks the man who is still clutching his bloodied wrist watching Mark stare into space. "Yeah Grey" he says glancing at Barry briefly who nods at him before returning his gaze to his best friend Mark. Cristina looks at their surroundings "If we stay here we aren't going to have any protection from anything" Barry looks at her confused "What do you mean?" Cristina sighs "If it rains we'll have no protection we need to go to back to where I found Arizona and Barry." Arizona understands what she's saying "I agree we should probably head there now before dark." As she says this Mark looks at them "What about Lexie" he says daring them to write him off Cristina looks him dead in the eyes and states calmly and yet still terrified "If we stay here we will die, the animals will have smelled her body and will come here and kill anything that gets in their way" Barry just nods he loves his sister dearly but he knows there is no way he can possibly help her now.

Barry glances at Arizona "can you help me up please?" he quietly asks her she looks at him and nods "yeah Barr" she replies quietly and carefully helps him stand drawing the attention of the others.

"Where are you going?" asks Meredith watching her brother with concerned and scared eyes, he doesn't look at her "saying goodbye" is all he says as he and Arizona make their way to Lexie's body. Barry with the help of Arizona lays down on his stomach and shimmies his way so his head is right next to Lexie's and gently kisses her forehead "Goodbye little sister I will never forget you." He breaks into sobs as he gets out from underneath the metal Arizona just silently hugs him holding back her own tears and lets him cry. Barry slowly stops crying "We need to leave before we lose anymore light" Arizona helps him up and they start walking towards the next clearing while others stare after them and stand up with Derek helping Mark and Cristina and Meredith leaning on each other follow them.

By the time they reach the first clearing the sun is already setting and they can hear howls in the distance. The six remaining doctors climb into the front pieces of the plane and hope that they are found soon.

* * *

 _TWO DAYS LATER_

Arizona has been keeping an eye on Barry and his leg and was staring to lose hope that he would be able to keep his leg if they aren't found soon. Barry's head is in Arizona's lap while she leans back against the metal wall of the planes cabin eyes closed, he knows that if they aren't found soon they might not be found at all.

Meredith watches her brother's chest rise and fall with each breath he takes making sure he's still alive while Cristina stares out of the plane watching the tree line for the animals that have been growling for the past couple of days. Cristina sees a bright light shine down on the trees and hears the noise that comes from a helicopter as the light shines down on all of them. Meredith nearly cries with relief before she passes out.

Barry feels something pulling him away from Arizona and he's too weak to fight them off "no no Arizona" he calls out for her waking her up and when she opens her eyes she sees Barry being put into a Helicopter and attempts to make her way over to him but stumbles a few feet and falls drawing the attention of the search and rescue team. "I need to stay with him" she repeats over and over and the team just help her over to and in the helicopter not knowing what happened out here. When all the doctors are in the helicopter the pilots rush them to the closest medical center.

Once they get there they are rushed into the trauma center, Arizona the only one who was still slightly awake started mumbling "Seattle grace" the doctors stopped "what is she saying?" says a female voice. "Seattle grace" is mumbled again the doctor closest hears it somewhat clearly "Seattle Grace?" she says shocked "These are those doctors who went missing, someone call Seattle Grace Mercy West Now." Causing the nurses to rush over to the phone and starts dialing the number for the hospital "Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital how may I direct your call" states the phone operator "We found some people in the woods and one of them kept saying 'Seattle Grace' under her breath" the SGMW phone operator nearly drops the phone in shock "Let me get the chief for you" they respond.

"Chief Hunt you have a call on line 1" says his assistant over the intercom "Thank you Patty" Owen Hunt responds "This is Chief Hunt what can I do for you?" he says in the receiver "Hello Chief Hunt I am a nurse at Boise Medical center we believe we found the missing doctors from your hospital" Owen turns in his chair and looks out on to the catwalk and spots Drs. Torres, Bailey and Webber and starts hitting the glass window to draw their attention and when he does he frantically signals them to his office causing them to rush over and in to the office.

"How do you know its them?" he questions just as Torres, Bailey and Webber run into the office causing them to stop in shock the nurse in Boise responds "one of the people who we brought kept on mumbling your hospitals name sir" Owen stares at the desk "What did the person look like?" he asks the nurse "she had blonde hair sir" was their response. Owen's head shoots up and stares at Callie "Arizona" he whispers causing Callie to start crying "her name is Arizona Robbins" he continues to say to the Boise nurse.

"How many did you find?" he asks "Seven sir but" the nurse starts causing Owen to say "but what?" slightly annoyed "We had one DOA sir, a woman we aren't sure what her name is" responds the nurse. A lone tear makes its way down his face "what color is her hair" Owen asks "Sir we believe her hair is brown" Owen looks sadly at the three doctors in front of him "That sounds like Lexie Grey. I am sending 3 doctors to your hospital to confirm identities" he says "Yes sir we will call when they arrive" when Owen hangs up he looks to the 3 doctors in the room Callie looks at him tears streaming down her face "Who did they find Owen?" Owen sighs "All 7" Callie looks at him and smiles "Thank god they are all alive" she says breathing out a sigh of relief Owen shakes his head sadly "One of them is dead" he states causing Callie to stop smiling and frown "Who is dead?" she says barely holding back tears he sighs "From the description it sounds like Lexie Grey but I'm sending you three there to confirm and bring them all home." The 3 doctors nod slightly "how are we getting there" asks Miranda Owen looks back at her "The Helicopter" and Bailey nods "I'm getting Zola I'll meet you on the Helipad" she says walking out before Owen can say anything.

* * *

Back in Boise, the doctors are spread out working on the 6 doctors Arizona after having her head wound cleaned and ribs checked "Take me to Barry Grey now" she tells the doctors leaving no room for them to argue so they get a wheelchair and ask her "Which one is he?" and she looks up at them "He has a bad leg wound" the doctors nod and roll her to the correct room her eyes widen and she starts to cry when she sees all the tubes and wires he is connected too.

Arizona turns to the Nurse "How are the others and can you call Seattle Grace Mercy West? We are doctors there" the nurse nods and says "We have already called them when you were all brought in you were mumbling 'Seattle Grace' so that's who we called the chief there said he was sending 3 doctors over to confirm identities and transfer you all there." Arizona nods "Can I stay here with him?" she asks nodding at Barry "Sure" the nurse says helping her into the nice chair next to the bed. When Arizona settles into the chair she falls asleep almost immediately so the nurse covers her with a blanket and closes the door to the room.

When Arizona wakes up she hears Callie's voice "Where is Arizona Robbins?" she hears her wife demand the nurse says "Follow me Dr. Torres she hasn't left his side since they got here other than when they were unconscious." and leads Callie to Barry's room and opens the door "She is right in here Dr. Torres who stops at the sight of her best friends leg and face when Callie finally turns her head to look for her wife she sees Arizona smiling at her still holding Barry's hand tightly "Callie" she whispers with a smile and tears in her eyes Callie just smiles at her "Hey gorgeous" Arizona just shakes her head and smiles gently releasing Barry's hand and stands up wincing as she does causing Callie to rush over to her and hug her "I am so happy you two are safe" Callie tells her giving her a watery smile before looking at her brother "How is he?" she asks concerned by his leg, Arizona sits back down "When I found him you could see his femur" she informs Callie sadly knowing that Barry might lose his leg Callie looks at her "Where taking you all back to Seattle and Meredith has asked for everyone to be sedated, do you agree?" she asks Arizona who nods "sedate me" Callie calls for a nurse "We are heading out now so when you wake up we will be in Seattle okay?" Arizona nods while the nurse sedates her and the last thing she hears is "I love you" and then it all fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Disclaimer I do not own Grey's Anatomy just Barry

* * *

Barry opens his eyes the last thing he remembers is being carried away from Arizona he looks around the room _'Where am I?'_ he thinks and looks towards the bathroom door when he hears the toilet flush and sink being turned on _'Who's here'_ he sees blonde hair exit the bathroom _'Arizona?'_ she doesn't look up from her phone as she walks back to the chair in the corner.

He rolls his eyes at Arizona "Hey Arizona" he whispers out throat sore Arizona's head shoots up and her blue eyes lock in on his hazel ones "Barry" she says shocked he smirks slightly closing his eyes "the one in only" she slowly stands up and leans over and hugs him "I'm so glad your okay" she says once she lets go and pushes the nurse call button and when the nurse comes in and sees him awake "Welcome back Dr. Grey" she tells him "Good to be back" he responds smiling.

Barry looks at Arizona "How is everyone?" she looks at him sadly "I mean I know Lexie's gone but everyone else is okay right?" he chokes out worried, Arizona shakes her head "Mark's in coma and Derek can't operate but Meredith and Cristina are fine" Barry nods and realize she didn't talk about herself "Are you okay Arizona?" he asks her concerned. "Barry I'm fine, I'm going to call Callie and have her bring Sofia to see you, okay?" Arizona says making Barry smile "Of course I want to see them; can you call Meredith too?" he asks her Arizona nods and steps out of the room leaving Barry to his thoughts.

When Arizona walks back in "Okay Barr they on the-" she stops because Barry is just staring at his leg, he looks up at her "Where's my leg" he asks when all he sees is the stump that use to be a leg Arizona sighs "Barry your leg got infected and they tried medicine but it wasn't working and in order to save your life the had to amputate it." Barry just nods still staring at where his leg used to be "I thought I prepared myself to lose it if the leg was a lost cause" he starts Arizona walks over to him and turns his head to face her "No one can prepare themselves for something like this Barry but you have people to help you, you don't have to do this alone" he looks at her and just nods _'I need to focus on the present'_ he thinks _'I'll deal with this later'_ he looks at the door "When will Callie and Sof be here?" he asks Arizona who says "A couple of minutes, Meredith was in a surgery and I couldn't reach her" she nods to herself causing Barry to laugh at her and reach his and over and mess up her hair "Damn it Barry" she says attempting to fix her hair.

Barry and Arizona turn and look at the door when they hear it open and reveal a smiling Callie and Sofia. Callie looks at Barry and smiles happy that he was finally awake "Look Sof Uncle Barry is awake" she says look at Sofia who claps and giggles when she sees her godfather. Barry looks at Callie "what no hug? Your wife gave me one?" he pouts holding his arms out for her Callie laughs and hands Sofia to a laughing Arizona and hugs him when she lets go he pouts and holds his arms out for his niece and goddaughter who Arizona places on his lap and hugs her and tickles her make her giggles fill the room while Callie and Arizona watch on smiling.

After all the hugging and tickling she received Sofia falls asleep on Barry's lap so he turns to Arizona and Callie "Sup?" when he finds them smiling at him which was starting to creep him out a thought which he made known "Ladies I know I'm the full package but your staring is creeping me out" both women laugh and slap his arm causing Barry to rub his sore arm "Not nice" he says causing the women to laugh even more making him pout.

After the three adults calmed down "When can I get out of here" he asks Callie because she's the ortho goddess Callie looks over his chart "today actually as long as you stay with someone, you can stay with us if you want" she tells him Barry glances over at Arizona who nods "Sure as long as your both okay with it" both women nod again "Why wouldn't we Barry your family" states Arizona causing Barry to smile.

The three adults look at the door when they hear a knock and Barry is surprised when April, Avery, Owen, and Bailey enter the room not expecting them to visit him. "Hey guys" he says making them smile Owen glances at a sleeping Sofia and smiles along with Kepner who audibly awes making everyone turn and look at her "What I think its adorable" she defends herself making Avery and Bailey roll their eyes and the rest laugh. "How are you feeling Barry?" asks Owen turning the mood in the room sad and serious "I could be better Owen." Barry responds "My little sister is dead." he continues looking at his leg Arizona puts her hand on his arm causing him to look at her confused and she nods towards Sofia and when he looks down at his niece his face softens and his eyes lose the dead look in them.

The door opens again to reveal Meredith and Zola, Meredith hands Zola to Bailey and walks over to her brother and hugs him "I'm glad your awake Barry." she says letting a few tears down her face as she lets go of him "I'm glad your okay how's your leg?" he asks her "Its fine now." She responds not even asking about his leg knowing he might not want to talk about it Meredith gets Zola from Bailey and brings her over to Barry "Look ZoZo its your Uncle Barry" she tells her daughter who smiles at Barry and holds her arms out reaching towards are uncle. Meredith places her on Barry's side and smiles when Zola cuddles against her uncle's side and closes her eyes. Barry rolls his eyes when he feels her fall asleep "Why does everyone fall asleep against me?" he asks the room Callie responds in a teasing tone "Because you're a giant teddy bear." making everyone laugh except Barry who pouts and faces the window.

Callie turns to Hunt "Can I get Barry's discharge papers? he's staying with Arizona and I" at this Hunt nods "yeah sure I'll be back with those in a minute" and leaves the room quietly closing the door behind him as to not wake up the two little girls on the bed with Barry.

Meredith looks confused and looks at Callie and Arizona "Why is he staying with you? I'm his sister he should stay with me" April and Jackson look uncomfortable with the change of topic while Bailey just shakes her head because even a blind person can see that Derek and Barry still don't get along after all these years. Callie looks at her like she's lost her mind "Barry doesn't like Derek and Barry is family to Arizona, Sofia and I, also all his things are in the apartment across from mine" she informs Meredith who turns to Barry "Is this what you want?" he nods "I can't be near a forest, I just can't and Callie, Arizona and little Sofia are my family too." He tells and she nods "alright Barry I'm here if you need to talk" he doesn't respond other than tightening his jaw and a flash of an unknown emotion in his eyes. Meredith turns to April "can you bring Zola back to daycare when they discharge him?" April nods and Meredith walks over and kisses Barry and Zola's foreheads "Bye guys" and leaves.

Barry leans back against the pillows making both kids clutch his shirt making April smile at the sight along with Callie and Arizona. There's another knock on the door making Barry groan "what is this grand central?" making the women and Jackson laugh quietly. Owen Hunt enters with another man "Sorry guys but Barry has to talk to Dr. Moore about a prosthetic leg" Hunt says and turns to Barry "let me know when your ready to come back to work" and walks out. Jackson and April are the next to leave "Page me when your ready to leave and I'll come get Zola" April says with a smile and follows Jackson out the door.

Barry turns to Callie and Arizona "stay" is all he says to them and both nod and look towards Dr. Moore. "Hi there Dr. Grey I'm Dr. Moore but you all can call me David seeing as we'll be working together until one of us dies or your leg grows back." Causing Arizona and Callie to glare him while Barry looks towards the window. Moore swallows "Well that jokes always a risk, so I'll go grab a wheelchair and we can all head down to see some prosthetics and find out which one will work best for you." and he walks outside and comes back with a wheelchair and waits for Barry to pry his niece's hands from his shirt while Callie and Arizona pick them up and Moore helps Barry into the wheelchair and leads them out of them room, to the elevator and into the prosthetics lab.

After Barry is helped onto the table and rolls the side of his shorts up to reveal the stump that use to be his leg. Moore walks over to a table that was a bunch of prosthetic legs and brings one over that has a plastic covered foot with the metal of the leg uncovered with a plastic socket for him to put his stump in "What do you think of this model" Moore asks and Barry nods "It looks fine to me." Moore nods "alright let me get a cast of the stump so I can make a custom socket for you to put on before the prosthetic so it won't hurt so bad." Barry nods and Moore gets the material he needs and makes the mold "I have to go and and make the socket but I'm sure Dr. Torres can help you see if that leg is comfortable for you" he says before walking out.

Barry stares at the leg in his hands while Callie and Arizona quietly watch him. He slides off the desk until his right leg touches the ground and puts the stump into the prosthetic and slowly let's go of the table Barry steps forward carefully with the prosthetic and when he goes to step with his real leg and has to put weight on the prosthetic he falls down. Callie gently sets Zola down on the wheelchair and walks over to Barry who is struggling to get back up "Barry can help you up?" she gently asks him and he just quietly nods and she helps him put his hand on the bar and lets him pull himself up the rest of the way just when Moore comes back in "So how did you like it?" he questions Barry who just glances at him "Its lose and pinches my leg" he replies quietly going back to the table with Callies help and taking off the leg and placing it on the table and hopping towards the wheelchair that Callie just moved a still sleeping Zola from.

And once he was seated he reached for both kids again and Callie turns the chair "Come back in a week or so to be fitted for a leg" Moore calls out to them as they leave. Callie pushes him to the elevator and while the wait Arizona asks him "Are you okay?" Barry just shrugs not saying a word and Arizona and Callie share a concerned look and get on the elevator and push the number 3 button to get back to Barry's room to pack up the things that were his and discharge him.

By the time the got back to Barry's room both kids were awake and babbling to Barry who could only understand a few words they said but went with it anyways. Both kids stayed sitting on Barry while Callie and Arizona packed up his belongings. "Barry are you ready?" Arizona asks him Barry just shrugs "yeah" not looking at them still paying attention to what the kids are telling him Arizona and Callie share another look.

"Okay here are your crutches are you ready for me to page Kepner?" Callie asks Barry nods and kisses Zola's forehead while Callie pages April who arrives a few minutes later while Barry hugs Zola and says "Uncle Barry has to leave but I'll see you soon I promise and I'll make sure to give you lots of sugar before I send you back to your parents" tickling Zola's tummy one last time before handing her to a smiling April "Feel better Barry" she smiles at him Barry looks up at her "Thanks April" and waves to Zola as April and Zola leave.

He turns his attention to Sofia who's still happily babbling away not even looking at Callie or Arizona. Callie just looks at her wife and mouths "Later" and Arizona nods and Callie pushes the wheelchair into the hall and heads to the elevator "So Barry you ready to go home" asks Arizona but all Barry does is nod not saying a word.

Once they get to the apartment Barry hobbles in awkwardly on his newly acquired crutches and loses balance and falls Callie hurries over to help him up but he just shakes his head when he feels her hands on his arms. Barry reaches for the arm of the couch and pulls himself up and uses his remaining leg to drag the crutches over to himself. Arizona walks over "I'm putting her to bed Barry do you want to say goodnight to her?" she asks Barry nods and gently kisses Sofia's head "Night Sof" and then goes back to staring at the wall Callie follows Arizona into their daughters room "I think he's getting depressed Zona" Callie tells her wife and Arizona agrees with her "I think your right" and they each kiss Sofia's head and put her to bed and as they walk back to the living room Barry has fallen asleep so they shut lights off except for one light so if he needs to get up during the night he can see and the two women go to their room and get ready for bed.

Once their bedroom door closes Barry opens his eyes and waits until the light under the door goes off before pulling his apartment keys from his pocket and checking that he still has their key on the ring and nods to himself and places them back in his pocket and grabs his crutches and carefully stands up and makes his way to the front door and leans against the wall while he opens it and then hobbles into the hallway and carefully turns around so he can close the door and lock it before turning again and going to his door and unlocking and hobbles inside and just as he closes the door and locks it behind him he trips on one of his shoes that he left in the walkway. _'damn it I need to be able to do this myself'_ he scolds himself and struggles to get back up and when he does he hobbles to his room and sits on the bed kicking his shoe off and places his crutches against the nightstand and lays back on the pillows and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Disclaimer I do not own Grey's Anatomy just Barry

* * *

Barry rolls over in his bed eyes still closed and stretches before realizing his leg is still gone he rolls onto his back and opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling for a while when he hears someone clear their throat _'shit'_ he thinks briefly closing his eyes before looking at the foot of his bed and seeing a very angry Latina _'I'm so screwed'_

 _FIVE MINUTES EARILER_

Callie rolls over and throws her arm over her wife's waist pulling her even closer "Babe we gotta get up" Arizona whispers Callie groans "no" and pulls her even closer. Arizona rolls her eyes "Barry is in the living room and Sofia is going to wake up soon" she reminds her wife. Callie releases her wife "gee thanks Zona" she says and rolls out of the bed.

Callie stands up and grabs her bathrobe from the dresser and hands Arizona hers and walks out of the room "Morning Barr-" she cuts herself off when she doesn't see him on her couch "Babe you see Barry?" she calls out to Arizona. Arizona pokes her head out from Sofia's room "No why?" she asks "Is he not there?" Callie just rolls her eyes "I think I know where he is come to Barry's when your done" and walks out of the apartment with her keys and unlocks Barry's door and walks straight to his bedroom and stands at the foot of the bed waiting for him to wake up.

 _PRESENT TIME_

Barry looks at Callie with a scared look on his face because let's face it Latinas can be scary when their angry. Callie just stared at him before beginning her rant "Está Me estás jodiendo Barry Thomas Grey? Lo que si se hubiera caído y hecho daño? Te acabo de regresar y Arizona, pensé que ustedes dos estaban muertos y que iba a tener que decirle a mi hija que su madre y su tío no volvería a casa!" she yells crying at the end "Damn it Barry we're your family" she says before walking out of his apartment.

Barry just stares at the door that his sister/best friend walked out of very upset with him. Barry hears his phone ringing so he leans over and plucks it off the night stand "Grey" he says "Hey Dr. Grey its Dr. Moore your prosthetic is ready, when are you available?" Barry looks at his alarm clock "I'll be there in about 15 minutes" he responds "Great see you soon" says Dr. Moore before hanging up. Barry grabs his phone, wallet and keys and carefully gets out of bed and stands up with the help of his crutches and makes his way out into the living room and out of the door.

20 minutes later he's standing in front of the prosthetics lab nervous as hell on the inside but cold on the outside showing no emotions and walks inside Dr. Moore looks over his shoulder and sees Barry "Ah, Dr. Grey nice to see you ready to try your new leg?" Barry nods "Yes these crutches are a pain" Dr. Moore nods "say no more" and brings the same leg he showed Barry the other day along with the custom fit socket and after being shown how to put it on Barry puts the socket and leg on and stands unassisted and a little wobbly but on his own and smiles a little bit. "Okay Dr. Grey what I want you to do is use the prosthetic as much as possible but make sure you use one or both of the crutches until you can keep your balance without them, okay?" Moore tells him looking serious Barry nods "Understood." As Barry turns and unsteadily walks away "Oh and Barry don't push yourself too hard!" Moore calls out to him once he's halfway out the door Barry just nods focused on not falling in the hospital once he makes it into the elevator he leans against the metal wall _'none of them understand'_ he says in his head _'they have two real legs while I have one'_ he thinks angrily turning and punching the metal wall of the elevator making his knuckles crack and bleed.

Once the doors open he moves out of the elevator and heads to the doors that lead outside near his apartment building "Barry! Wait up!" he hears April yell out to him he stops and turns around smiling at her when she reaches him "I see you got your prosthetic today, how's it feeling?" she asks him kindly Barry smiles gently at her "Its not too bad, feels pretty awkward to walk with it but overall its good." April smiles widely at him and looks down and notices his hand bleeding "Oh is your hand okay?" she asks him worried as she grabs his hoodie and gently leads him to an empty conference room "April its fine don't worry about it" he tells her unable to fight her. "Barry no its not its bleeding and swollen." she scolds him "sit down and don't move I'll be right back." With determination in her eyes daring him to leave the room before she comes back Barry puts his arms in the arm surrendering. April smiles and nods and leaves to get bandages, gloves, a suture kit and some antibiotic cream. While Barry waits for her to come back his phone beeps from an incoming text message.

 **Blondie: Barry where r u?**

But Barry just puts his phone down on the table and leaving the conversation open so he can see what she wants.

 **Blondie: Seriously your ignoring me, Barry we care about you just tell me if your okay at least.**

Barry looks at the last message confused, why wouldn't he be okay?

 **Barry: I'm okay.**

He tells her before shutting his phone off as April walks back in and sits down next to him "Okay Barry can I see your hand please" she politely asks he nods and places his injured hand in hers "This might sting a little bit" she tells him as she puts the cream on his hand "Ow April" he complains pouting at her hoping she'll stop putting the antibiotic cream on his hand but she just laughs lightly "You do this to patients all the time suck it up" as she examines his hand seeing that he doesn't need stitches so she wraps the bandage around it. "alright your all done" she says pulling off the gloves smiling Barry just smiles back "when does your shift end?" he asks her surprising her "It already ended, I was heading to change when I saw you" she tells him.

Barry leans back into the chair "will you let me buy you lunch?" he asks her, April looks at him shocked and confused "umm I don't know" she mumbles out. Barry smiles at her "Nothing bad I promise just lunch at Joe's" April relaxes slightly "Okay I'll go change should I meet you there?" she asks nervously he shakes his head "Nope I'll wait here for you" he tells her and she nods and walks out of the room. About 15 minutes later April walks back in "Sorry I couldn't find my shoe." she tells him blushing "don't worry about it I didn't bring an extra shoe either" he tells her smiling "I would normally offer you my arm but seeing as that won't be possible for awhile can I get a rain check?" he politely asks her making her smile "Of course" she responds and they walk out of the hospital joking and getting to know each other better. When they reached the stairs that lead into the bar April helps him get down the stairs carefully. When they reach the bottom of the stairs Barry feels bad for inviting her when he can do nothing for her in return.

Barry and April find a booth in the corner and sit down "So Dr. Kepner what do I not know about you?" he asks her with a charming smile making her blush "Um well I grew up on a farm, I like plaid, my favorite color is purple and I'm not quite sure what else to say" she tells him. Barry smiles at her "How about I go? I grew up in Seattle before my mom moved me and my sister to Boston, where I attended Harvard University, I did my internship and residency at Seattle Grace Hospital and my favorite colors are green and silver." he tells her with a smile that is contagious because it was only 10am the bartender came over to them with their usual drinks and Barry and April ordered food that was made and delivered quickly. April and Barry spent the rest of lunch laughing and talking to each other. Once they finished their food and Barry paid against April's wishes, they got up to head out and April once again helped Barry navigate the stairs and when they reached the top April turned towards him "I had a lot of fun Barry, maybe we can do this again sometime?" she asks him shyly. He smiles at her "I had fun too and definitely" he says "Do you mind if I put my number in your phone?" she shakes her head and hands him her phone and he shuffles back against the building and puts his number in and calls himself "Here you go text or call anytime" he tells her when he hands her back her phone. "so I'll see you soon I guess?" Barry asks April nods with a shy smile "Yeah" she says and gives him a hug and a kiss on his cheek and let's go of him "See you soon Barry" and walks away leaving Barry to stare after her and yell "Not Fair Kepner!" making her laugh as she heads to the parking lot.

Barry shakes his head and turns his phone back on **6 New Messages and 11 Missed Calls** Barry sighs and goes to his call log and adds Aprils number into his phone with a slight smile on his face and puts his phone in his pocket and makes his way into his apartment building making sure he is moving carefully and quietly he makes it into his apartment without incident and latches the door as a barrier against surprise visits.

He walks to the couch and sits down pulling his hoodie off and tossing it into his bedroom once he's seated and also pulls his phone out of his pocket to see who texted him even though he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

 **Blondie: Thank god Barry please tell me where you are?**

He scrolls down to the next message

 **Blondie: Barry please tell me Callie and I are freaking out**

 **Blondie: Barry Grey if you don't respond to this I'll be calling your sister.**

 **Blondie: I just got off the phone with Meredith who said she was going to call the gang and see if they know where you are.**

 **Blondie: Sofia is asking for Uncle Barry please come to the apartment for her at the least**

 _'Damn it'_ Barry thinks _'I shouldn't have turned my phone off'_

 **Blondie: I guess you turned your phone off or something**

 **Blondie: Just remember that we love you Barry no matter what.**

Barry re-reads that message over and over again trying to build up the courage to text Arizona back. Barry grabs one of his crutches and struggles over to the door and unlocks the latch and heads back to the couch and picks up his phone and texts Arizona.

 **Barry: I'm at my apartment.**

All he has to do now is wait for the knocking on his door "Barry open the door." Arizona calls through the door "Use your key" Barry tells her and she quickly unlocks and opens the door. Arizona closes the door and rushes around the couch and attacks him with a hug surprising Barry who expected her to yell at him. "Why are you -" Barry stutters out confused, Arizona looks at him and says "Because we love you no matter what" she tells with sincerity in her voice, his head drops _'how can they when I've ignored them all day'_ he feels Arizona gently lift his head up "Where were you today Barry?" she asks him concerned

Barry nods towards his new leg drawing Arizona attention to it, "You have a prosthetic now?" she says shocked looking at the metal leg she looks up to his face "This is where you went today?" Barry glances over at her and nods she looks back down at his leg and sees his bandaged hand and reaches for it "What happened to your hand?" she asks him back to being worried. Barry shrugs "I hit a wall" Arizona stares at him "Why did you hit a wall?" Barry sighs "I'm so angry all the time" he starts "I just needed to hit something" he says in a quiet voice.

Arizona looks at his hand again "Who bandaged it?" Barry gets a little smile on his face "April did she practically dragged me to a conference room and ordered me to stay there till she got back." Arizona smiles "So you waited for her?" Barry nods "yeah and once she finished I bought her lunch and we just talked at Joe's for a bit" Arizona smiles "Why didn't you just text me where you were?" Barry looks down and starts to fiddle with his fingers "You guys were mad at me and I didn't want to make you hate me." he quietly says before standing up and grabbing one of his crutches and heading towards the bathroom to attempt to take a shower.

He takes off the leg and the rest of his clothes and hops into the shower before turning the water on so he doesn't slip, he turns the water on and cautiously inches forward while hanging on to the shower door with a death grip and starts to clean his body after that he starts to wash his to wash his hair but shampoo gets in his eyes and he lets go of the door trying to wash them out and slips and falls head hitting the tiles and knocking him out.

* * *

Translation: Are you fucking kidding me Barry Thomas Grey? What if you had fallen and gotten hurt? I just got you and Arizona back, I thought you two were dead and that I would have to tell my daughter that her mother and uncle wouldn't be coming home!

I used Google Translate sorry if its not accurate


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Grey's Anatomy just Barry

 **AN: Hey Guys! Feedback is always appreciated and I'm working on the next chapter of the prequel now. Sorry about the wait been busy with classes and work.**

* * *

Arizona is still sitting on Barry's couch when she hears a thud coming from the direction of Barry's bathroom. She quickly walks over to the door and knocks loudly "Barry! Are you okay?" she calls out, not hearing a response she goes over to the closet where he keeps towels and walks back to the bathroom door keeping her eyes to the ceiling "Barry? Are you okay?" still getting no response she looks in the shower and sees him knocked out on the floor reminding her of when he passed out when she found him on the ground after the plane crash. Arizona quickly shuts off the water and throws the towel over Barry's waist and calls 911. "911 what's your emergency my brother slipped in the shower and hit his head on the tile can you send EMS" After getting confirmation from the 911 operator she hung up and called Callie "Callie get Sofia and meet me at the hospital." she tells her wife urgently "Why what's going on?" she asks Arizona "Barry fell in the shower and was knocked out EMS is taking him in when they get here." Arizona informs her "I'll meet you there." Callie says and hangs up.

Arizona dials Meredith's number "Hello" she answers giggling, Arizona rolls her eyes "Meredith it's Arizona, Barry slipped and fell in the shower and knocked himself out EMS is taking him to the hospital okay?" she tells Meredith "Oh god I'll be there soon" and hangs up.

Arizona hears knocking on the door "EMS!" and she yells back "its open!" and once the get inside and in the bathroom and get Barry on the stretcher and into the truck Arizona hops in and after a short ride they are at SGMW. Once the back doors open and reveal Bailey and Owen, Arizona tells them "It's Barry" and hops out with the EMTs "He fell in the shower and hit his head hard enough to knock himself out." Arizona tells them and Owen and Bailey look at her confused "Why were you in his shower?" Bailey asks, Arizona looks at her annoyed "I wasn't in his shower I was sitting on the couch and I heard a loud thud from the bathroom and knocked a few times and got no response and so then I went and grabbed a towel and opened the door slightly and called out for him and still got no response so I went in and saw him knocked out and threw a towel over his waist and shut the water off." Bailey and Owen nodded "how long has he been out?" she asks "about 8 minutes" Arizona informs her Bailey opens a drawer and gets smelling salts and waves it under Barry's nose and after a couple of seconds his eyes open and he looks around "my eyes and head hurt" he groans out Arizona slaps his arm "Damn it Barry just ask for help, idiot" Bailey pushes her gently away from Barry when he says "What the hell Arizona?" blinking over to Arizona "Why am I naked?" Arizona rolls her eyes "Well moron you slipped in the shower and knocked yourself out." she informs him, he looks at her still confused so she elaborates "I was still sitting on the couch and I heard a thump so when I knocked and said your name and you didn't answer I grabbed a towel and cracked the door open and called your name again and got no response so I went in and saw you eyes closed on the ground and I shut the water off and threw a towel over you and called 911." Barry looks at her wide-eyed and stares at her mouth open.

Callie rushes into the room with Sofia and sees Barry with wide eyes staring at her wife so she looks at Arizona who looks annoyed "What's with him?" she asks her and Arizona looks at her "I saw him naked." she says looking like she wants to knock the wide-eyed look Barry has off his face, Callie looks at her with the same look. Arizona now having two people staring at her shocked gets even more annoyed and takes Sofia from Callie's arms and hands her to Bailey before hitting both Barry and Callie who both say "Ow" and rub their arms. Arizona rolls her eyes "Idiots the both of you I swear." She grumbles under her breath shaking her head.

Meredith runs into the room "Barry! Are you okay?" hugging him Barry looks around the room awkwardly "Kinda naked Mer" and she quickly let's go of him and he looks around the room "can someone get me some clothes please" he says desperately feeling very uncomfortable.

Owen looks around at the others and says "I'll be right back" and leaves the room. Callie looks at her wife "Why did you see him naked?" she asks Arizona and Meredith looks at her "You saw him naked, so gross" she says and Barry looks over at her "Hey, the ladies appreciate me." he says offended and when all the women look at him he says "what its true!" and Callie smirks at him "Hey babe did you appreciate what you saw?" Arizona looks at disgusted "Uh no why would I." she tells her wife disgusted at the very thought, Barry starts pouting "That's not fair she likes women and isn't a very accurate judge." Both women roll their eyes at call for a nurse and when one of the nurses comes in and Arizona asks her "Is he good to look at?" the nurse blushes when Barry gives her a winning smile "He definitely is" she says Barry smiles wider "Thanks Sarah" he says with a wink and the nurse leaves blushing.

Callie and Arizona look at him eyebrows raised "What was that?" asks Callie, Barry glances at her "The look of appreciation" he tells her with a smug smile on his face. Callie nods "nice" and holds out her fist and Barry fist bumps her "She's hot" Callie tells him, Barry nods "Yup" and they both stare at the door while Arizona looks between the two of them and hits the back of both of their heads "Idiots" she says while Bailey says "Damn fools" and Meredith just shakes her head.

Owen walks back in with clothes for Barry and after he hands them to him he sees both Callie and Barry rubbing the back of their heads pouting at Arizona. "What'd I miss?" Owen asks, Arizona looks at him "Stupidity of my wife and Barry." Owen just nods not sure what it means but knows Barry and Callie did something stupid reminded of all the things they have done over the years.

Barry looks at Callie "Can you close the curtains so I can change?" he asks her, Callie nods "Yeah" and everyone goes behind the curtain so he can get dressed after a couple minutes of the sound of struggling. "Okay I'm done" Barry tells them and they pull back the curtains and he looks at Bailey "When can I leave?" he asks her.

Bailey looks at him "I want you to get a CT and then you can leave" Barry nods and 1 hour later Barry was leaving the hospital.

Barry was walking out of the hospital with Arizona, Callie, and Sofia and when the got back to the apartment building and up the elevator Barry opened his door and was followed in by the women. When he got past the couch he looked back at Callie and Arizona and said "Make yourselves at home." And wandered back to his bedroom to get out of the hospital scrubs and into some comfortable sweatpants and grabbed his leg from the bathroom and hopped back over to the bed to put it on and gently stood up carefully placing his weight on his leg and slowly walked out of the room and smirked when both women rolled their eyes at his lack of a shirt. Barry went into the kitchen and opened his fridge "I have no food, you ladies cool with pizza?" he said not bothering to look back at them, Callie and Arizona looked at each other and shrugged "Sure Barr that's fine" Callie tells him and he nods and orders the pizza and heads over to the couch before noticing that Sofia was asleep in Arizona's arms. Barry looked at Arizona "You can lay her on my bed if you want" he tells her and she nods and carefully stands up and quietly heads to Barry's room to put her daughter to sleep. Callie looks at Barry who glances at her curiously and cocks his head to the side "Sup Cal?" and she just rolls her eyes "Wait for Ari" and as she says that the woman mentioned exits Barry's room and rejoins them on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Grey's Anatomy just Barry

* * *

Barry looks between the two women on his couch "So what's up?" he asks them looking between them and Callie and Arizona who look nervous "We have a meeting with the lawyers tomorrow at 11 am about the plane crash" Callie tells him, Barry nods "Okay I'll be there, How's Mark?" he asks them Callie sighs "He isn't doing so well he slipped into a coma after he saw Sofia" she tells him clutching onto Arizona's hand. Barry gently reaches over and squeezes her shoulder "Cal everything is going to be okay, and if god forbid he doesn't make it then he'll be with Lexie" he says quietly as he messing with the string on his sweatpants.

Barry gets up to get the door when there's a knock and pay for the pizza but Arizona beats him there "Go relax Barr I got it." she says

After they ate and were joking around "Well ladies you can take my bed seeing as Sof is in there now let me get my sexy rest" Barry tells both women causing both to laugh and shake their heads before heading towards Barry's room.

 **A couple hours later**

Barry shoots up from the couch shaking and looking around the room as if he was seeing something terrifying and moves so that his foot is on the floor and puts his head in his hands mumbling with tears down his face "We're home Arizona's safe, Meredith's safe, Lexie's dead" and cries harder "Lexie's gone Lexie's gone" he cries into his hands after ten minutes he calms down and wipes his face on his blanket and stands up and put his prosthetic on and heads to the kitchen and grabs a glass from the cabinet gently placing it on the kitchen island and walks over to the liquor cabinet and opens it reaching in for the scotch hesitating before picking it up and walking back to where the glass sits.

Barry opens the bottle and pours the scotch into the glass then places the bottle on the counter and sits on the bar stool. He stares into the glass as tears drip down his face as he raises his glass "Riposa in pace sorella" he says and drinks the entire glass. He lays his head on the counter and after a moment stands up and grabs one of his crutches and keys and heads out the front making sure to lock it and heads to the elevator.

A few minutes later he's limping down the sidewalk with no clear destination in mind.

Arizona rolls over and looks at the clock on the nightstand and closes her eyes at the sight of 4am flashing back at her. She quietly climbs out of the bed mindful of the sleeping figures of her wife and daughter, and quietly leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

Once she walks into the living she looks at the couch _'Where's Barry?'_ she thinks and moves towards the kitchen and sees the empty glass on the counter and the bottle of scotch. Arizona moves over to the foyer and notices Barry's keys, shoes and a crutch missing.

Arizona slips on shoes and one of Barry's hoodies and grabs her keys exiting the apartment and locking the door and heads to the elevator. Once outside Arizona looks down the street hoping that she's not too far behind him, not seeing him she takes a chance and jogs down the street hoping to see him.

Barry looks around and sits on the bench and watches the water and looks up at the sky and stares at the stars.

Arizona reaches the waterfront and notices the sun starting to rise _'Please be here, please'_ she looks around and starts to jog down the sidewalk and notices a man sitting on a bench in the distance watching the sunrise.

Barry stares at the sun and watches as the the water changes colors and doesn't move when a hand is placed on his shoulder and someone sits next to him and grabs his hand. Arizona lightly squeezes his hand trying to get a response and smiles in relief when she gets a light squeeze in return.

Barry squeeze Arizona's hand again "Everything's changing Ari..." he says in a whisper and Arizona watches as the light shows the dark bags under his eyes "Sometimes I feel like I'm still in the forest and I can't... I can't... do it anymore." he says voice shaking. Arizona watches a lone tear roll down his face and reaches her arms around him and hugs him. Barry grabs the hoodie she has on and cries into her shoulder, Arizona hugs him tighter with tears down her face.

After a couple minutes Arizona looks around "Barr let's head home." she says and feels Barry nod against her shoulder and watches as he rubs his face and grabs the crutch and starts to stand and offers his hand to her.

Barry watches Arizona place her hand in his and they start walking in the direction the came "Barr you can text, call or get me whenever you need me. And if you want to be alone please take your phone with you… please Barr I… I was worried that you left us…" she says not looking at him, Barry pulls her to a stop "Ari I will never leave you girls, you three are family." he says gently and pulls her into a hug and feels his shirt get damp "Never Ari never" he repeats hugging her tighter and once she calms down she grabs his hand again and they walk back to the apartment.

 **30 minutes later**

Barry and Arizona step out of the elevator and head towards his apartment Arizona unlocks the door and they both walk in and see Callie pacing around the living room "Callie" Arizona says and Callie's head shoots up and and she quickly moves over to them and hugs them tightly. Callie let's them go and looks at their puffy eyes "Where have you two been? I woke up and neither of you were here." Callie says looking worried, Arizona looks at Barry then to Callie "I woke up and I couldn't find Barry in the apartment and I noticed his keys, shoes and a crutch were gone. So I quickly grabbed my shoes, keys and his hoodie and went looking for him." she starts and glances at Barry before continuing "I found him at the waterfront and we talked for a bit and then came back." she finishes and Callie realizes that there's more to the story but leaves it be and pushes them to the couch and moves to the kitchen and starts breakfast.

Barry stands up and heads towards his room "gonna shower" he says quietly and silently closes the door behind him and as quiet as possible moves around the room to his dresser and grabs fresh clothes and heads to the bathroom and places the fresh clothes on the counter and sits on the toilet seat lid and removes the leg and quickly strips and hops into the shower and turns it on shivering at the cold water touching his skin and once it warms up he washes his hair and body and turns the water off and climbs out dries off and sits once more on the toilet lid and puts on the fresh boxers and his prosthetic and pulls on some jeans and stands up and pulls the tank top over his head then limping in front of the sink and staring at his reflection in the mirror noticing the beard growing and his hair touching his eyebrows Barry's hazel eyes flick over to the shaving cream and razor.

Barry grabs the shaving cream covers the beard and under his chin and grabs the razor and watches how with every pass of the razor clear skin is left in its wake. Once finished he splashes water on to his face and then dabs some aftershave on and leaves the bathroom.

 **AN: Riposa in pace sorella means Rest in peace sister in italian**


End file.
